Lost in The Outback
by Balthazar23
Summary: Just a little something I started a long time ago. Just posting it to get it off my computer. It is a What if Christian called Jack.


**Just a little something I wrote months ago. Decided to post it. If you are Codex fans don't think that I am writing new FFN! I wrote this in August! **

"_Hello?"_

"…"

"_Who is this?" _

"_Jack, it's me."_

"_What… what do you want?" _

"_I just, I just wanted to say that… I love you, and I am so proud of the man you have become. I know I have always been hard on you. Harder than you deserve, and if I could go back I would. I blamed you when you turned me in… but I know it was for the best. Please, I'm in Australia, please."_

The phone cut off. So, he dialed another one.

"_Mom, dad just called, he's in Australia, check his cards and let me know where!"_

"_Okay Jack I'll call now and let you know."_

…

He had landed in Sydney as expected and was now making his way towards the hotel he knew his dad had rented a room at. His mother had easily been able to figure out where he was staying from his credit card records. He hopped on the first plane down under and here he was… He couldn't believe his father had called him… after months of not speaking to each other he had called and apologized. Part of him was still hurt, but his father had never reached out like he had. So, he couldn't let it fall on deaf ears.

Unfortunately, his father wasn't in his hotel room. But luckily, he had been able to track down the number that had called his phone only a few days ago so he had a lead. He asked the employee a few more questions before deciding to make his way to the bar. He parked the car in a small three car lot in the back before making his way back to the front and though the front door.

The place was dark, so dark you could hardly see what was in front of you. He could see smoke, and in the distance a jukebox was glowing dimly. The bar held one occupant, as well as the bartender who was polishing a glass offhandedly.

He approached the bar coolly and took a seat across from the only other customer.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked the barman who turned his head and came towards him.

"What can I get ya mate?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Um… just a club soda. I'm here to ask about a man who was in here a few days ago. Mid to late sixties, grey hair, and blue eyes." Jack asked casually.

"Yeah I remember him, American like yourself." The bartender replied, not bothering to grab him the drink.

"Well I was just wondering if you had any idea on where he might have gone that night?" He asked.

"Can't say I do, might have some luck asking that other yank over there. Those two shared a bottle and talked for some time." The bartender said pointing to the man across the bar.

"Thanks." Jack said rising and approaching the other man. He had blonde hair, seemed around his own age and wore a leather jacker.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering if you knew about the man in here yesterday. Older man, his name is Christian." Jack asked to the motionless customer. For a moment he received no reply and figured the man had already reached his limit for the day. But slowly he turned to face him.

"And who might be asking?" He said, eyes locking into his own.

"He's my father. He went missing a couple of weeks ago and I've been trying to track him down. He called me a few nights ago from here." Jack explained to the man who was now grinning.

"I remember, he said he was going to call you. Left a few minutes after that." The man said with his eye to eye grin that only angered Jack further.

"Well do you know where he might be going" Jack asked with impatience.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't Doc. The question is, how much you willing to give up to find out?" He said with a southern drawl. Jack gave him a furious look, but the man looked unaffected.

"What do you want?" Jack asked harshly. There was a pause for a moment while the man seemed to relish in his willingness.

"I'll tell you what. I want to know what happened to him too. I'll come with you; we'll find him. and then you can give me my reward." The man said with a smile.

"Fine let's go." Jack said not waiting a moment for the man to respond.

It took a moment for the man to make his way to the car, and Jack was only all the angrier when he arrived. The man gave the black BMW a hard stare before letting out a whistle and getting in the passenger's seat.

"Sweet ride Doc, I'm Sawyer by the way, only fair that you know my name since I know yours. Jack. He said making himself comfortable in the plush leather seat.

"Do you know where my father is? If you are play- "

"He said he was coming from a small neighborhood not far from here. I do know that he was dropped off, saw them as I was coming in. He said something about a body guard. She'd be where I'd start. I don't know much, but I do know this body guard was probably staying in the same place as him. It was a black BMW like this. Seems you two have the same taste." He said kicking his feet up on the dash. Without a word Jack started the car and the drive back to the hotel.

LINE BREAK

They arrived at the hotel in record time and immediately Jack made his way towards the valet service. A bald man in his late twenties greeted him at the counter.

"Excuse me, I am trying to find my father Christian Shephard. He checked in a couple of days ago. He was driving a black BMW and he wasn't alone." Jack asked hastily.

"Oh yes Mister Shephard. He is in room 42 but he also rented another room upon his arrival. Room 43. But that is all I can tell you." The man said signaling towards the elevator. With a nod of thanks, he made his way towards the elevator.

It wasn't hard to find the room and soon he found himself knocking on the door frantically. He was beginning to panic, his dad didn't have his wallet, he was alone in Sydney and it was turning into some kind of drama mystery as to where he was.

It didn't take long for the door to open to reveal a woman, probably in her late twenties with dark hair and caramel skin. She looked irritated to say the least, and he could spot bags that looked half packed in the back laying on the bed.

"What do you want!" She said frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I am just looking for my father Christian. He went missing a while ago and I have been driving all over Sydney looking for him. I was told that you were his, security? And I was wondering if you knew where he might be?" He asked more desperate than he wanted. For a moment she stared at him, contemplating the truth to his situation.

"Yeah I know him. He paid me to come here with him and drive him alone. For the most part we just sat and drank together though. I dropped him off at a bar a few days ago… I told him not to go but he did. And if he isn't still there, I only have one idea." She said sadly/

"Please, I need you to take me there." Jack pleaded. After a moment she nodded and went back into her room to put on her shoes.

"I have a car out front."

LINE BREAK

"Well hello beautiful!" Sawyer exclaimed when the woman got in the back of the car.

"I'm Anna, and you are?" She asked disgusted.

"Pleased to meet you." He said with a grin. She made to ask Jack about him, but he gave her a look that said it wasn't the time.


End file.
